finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rufus Shinra
Rufus Shinra é o vice-presidente da Companhia de Energia Elétrica Shinra durante Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-, Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- e Final Fantasy VII, e presidente durante a maior parte de Final Fantasy VII. Ele provavelmente ganhou o título por ser o filho do Presidente Shinra. Perfil Aparência Rufus é um jovem com cabelo loiro curto e olhos azuis. Ao contrário de muitos dos personagens da compilação, Rufus veste a mesma roupa em todas as suas aparições: um terno branco com um casaco combinando sobre uma camisa preta.. Personalidade Rufus parece não ter nenhum amor por seu pai, e faz esquemas para derrubá-lo do poder. Ele é inicialmente retratado como enigmático. Como seu pai, o principal objetivos de Rufus é de controlar o mundo através da Companhia Shinra, e aumentar o poder da empresa. Ao contrário de seu pai, no entanto, Rufus usa o medo para controlar as pessoas, jogando com as suas suspeitas da AVALANCHE e Sephiroth para manipulá-los. Em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children e Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Rufus aparece para pagar por seus crimes, e é sugerido ser o financiamento da Organização de Regenesis Mundial. No entanto, ele ainda deseja que a Shinra tenha uma mão dominante nos assuntos do mundo. Quando a cidade de Edge é construída, ela é feito usando recursos da Shinra, e Rufus fez um monumento do Meteor no centro da cidade para reivindicar a cidade como da Shinra e garantir seus direitos de propriedade nas mentes dos cidadãos. História Pré-Presidência Em Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Rufus é o principal financiador para o grupo eco-terrorista AVALANCHE, e os fornece informações para permitir o seu sucesso. Junto com os outros executivos da Shinra, Rufus participa de reuniões e estratégia, e tem acesso especial a seu pai, pessoalmente discute questões-chave como o segundo no comando. Rufus não tem interesse no Planeta ou o seu destino enquanto financia a AVALANCHE, em vez disso, ele está usando a organização a tomar o poder de seu pai. Torna-se claro que Shinra tem um traidor, mas inicialmente a identidade do informante não é conhecida. Os Turks capturam Rufus durante o ataque ao Old Corel e o usam como refem com o presidente Shinra, para que possam salvar seu comandante, Veld, e sua filha, Elfe, a comandante da AVALANCHE. Presidente Shinra o salva, enquanto os turks estão fora procurando a Materia e tentando resgatar Veld. Antes dos turks serem ordenados a execução por insubordinação, Rufus os poupa desde Tseng "assassine" Veld e Elfe. Depois Rufus não é nem morto nem destituído de seu título por ser um traidor; Presidente Shinra simplesmente ordena que ele fique sob prisão domiciliar em Junon. Sua ausência é explicada alegando que ele está em uma "missão estendida no exterior." Embora Rufus seja visto em pessoa em Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, um e-mail de Kunsel para Zack menciona que Rufus foi promovido a Vice-Presidente e Diretor Corporativo, e partiu em uma "viagem de negócios a longo prazo", o envio por correio eletrónico alegando que os detalhes não podem ser divulgados por razões de segurança. Como Presidente da Shinra Durante o ataque de Sephiroth na Sede da Shinra em Midgar, o executivo, Palmer, chama Junon para obter ajuda. Rufus responde por tomar um helicóptero para Midgar para assumir o comando da empresa. No momento em que ele chega a maioria de todos no prédio estam mortos, incluindo o presidente Shinra. Rufus confronta a segunda encarnação da AVALANCHE liderado pelo Barret Wallace das Favelas de Midgar sobre a sede da Shinra, declarando-se o novo presidente da empresa e como ele irá governar o planeta por incitar o medo nos corações de a população. Cloud, um mercenário contratado pela AVALANCHE, continua a segurar Rufus, enquanto os outros escapam. Rufus batalha com ele usando uma espingarda de cano duplo e é acompanhado por seu cão de guarda, Dark Nation. Depois de ver que ele não pode ganhar de Cloud, Rufus foge do edifício no helicóptero. Rufus decide perseguir Sephiroth que é dito ter retornado e é acusada de ter assassinado seu pai, o presidente Shinra, como testemunhado pelo executivo Palmer. Forças da Shinra seguem a trilha de Sephiroth em todo o Planeta, Rufus viaja com uma comitiva de executivos da Shinra. Uma parada é realizada em sua honra em Junon celebrando-o como o novo presidente Shinra. Sem o conhecimento da Shinra Cloud e no resto da AVALANCHE, que havia escapado do edifício Shinra em Midgar, participar das festividades com Cloud disfarçando-se como um soldado de infantaria, e fica entre os soldados que realizam uma despedida para Rufus. O navio de carga viaja de Junon o leva para Costa del Sol, e enquanto Rufus fica na cabine discutindo assuntos com Heidegger, um executivo da Shinra, AVALANCHE esteve infiltrada no navio disfarçado como tripulação. Eventos misteriosos transpire quando muitos membros da tripulação são abatidos, e após o acoplamento em Costa del Sol é determinado que Sephiroth estava a bordo ao lado da AVALANCHE. Rufus admoesta Heidegger por seu fracasso para pegar os passageiros clandestinos para antes de voar em outro helicóptero. A principal aeronave da Shin-ra o Highwind não está pronto para o vôo, e depois de receber intel que Sephiroth está se dirigindo para o Templo dos Ancients, Rufus decide aproveitar o Tiny Bronco de Cid Highwind para viajar mais rápido. Cid espera ansiosamente a chegada de Rufus como ele confunde sua visita para um anúncio de relançar o programa espacial da Shinra, mas quando ele ouve que o plano Rufus ele fica indignado e se recusa. A tripulação de Cloud ajuda Cid a fugir no Tiny Bronco, mas Rufus faz seus homens derrubá-lo. Quando o Highwind fica pronto para decolar, Rufus, Scarlet e Professor Hojo voam para o pólo norte do planeta para investigar a Cratera do Norte . Eles seguem a AVALANCHE na Caverna do Norte em um lugar coberto de Materia, Shinra a considera a lendária Terra Prometida, uma terra contada nas Lendas Cetra a ser uma terra cheia de energia. Rufus e os outros executivos da Shinra são obrigados a fugir quando as Weapons saem da cratera quando Sephiroth convoca o Meteor, mas no caos capturam dois membros da AVALANCHE: Tifa e Barret. Rufus quer ter os dois executado publicamente para ajudar a acalmar o pânico do Meteor. Seus planos são frustrados quando Sapphire Weapon ataca Junon e explode um buraco na câmara de gás, Tifa e Barret escapam no Highwind que foi roubado pela AVALANCHE. Determinado a não desistir, Rufus planeja destruir o Meteor com o foguete Shinra No. 26 e envia o exército da Shinra para a Cratera do Norte para matar Sephiroth. O plano para explodir o meteoro falha, mas Rufus move o canhão Mako de Junon para Midgar para destruir a barreira em torno da cratera do Norte que protege Sephiroth. Como ele lança o canhão, Diamond Weapon se aproxima de Midgar e ataca contra ela. O ataque atinge o escritório do presidente em que Rufus estava supervisionando a operação. Devido aos danos ninguém pode chegar ao escritório para encontrar um corpo, então ele é dado como morto e Shinra cai em caos. Scarlet e Heidegger são mortos pelar AVALANCHE e os turks abandonam seus objetivos. Na abertura de Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- revela que Rufus sobreviveu, e foi carregado em um helicóptero durante a queda do Meteoro. Pós-Crise Rufus e os turks são os personagens principais em On the Way to a Smile: Case of Shinra. Rufus escapa da morte no ataque de Diamond Weapon usando um túnel escondido de fuga que seu pai construiu para quando Rufus precisar dele. Refugiando-se em Kalm, Rufus é feito prisioneiro por Mutten Kylegate, enquanto os turks estão ausentes, e é interrogado, onde ele revela seu plano para construir a cidade de Edge no leste de Midgar, usando os restos dos edifícios caídos e as estradas danificadas. Depois de escapar com a ajuda de Kilmister, Rufus o ajuda a recuperar pesquisa do professor Hojo de Midgar para descobrir as origens do Geostigma, uma nova doença que agora assola a população, que Kilmister sabe está ligado a Jenova. Embora Kilmister seja eventualmente morto, Rufus ainda ordena que os turks para localizam os restos de Jenova e os mantenham a salvo de ser usado por outras pessoas. Crise da Geostigma Em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Rufus convida Cloud para vê-lo. Rufus está sob proteção dos turks pelos dois ultimos anos, que vivem com eles na Healen Lodge. Ele aparece em cadeira de rodas, e é coberto por um lençol branco para supostamente esconder sua Geostigma, como ele parece estar em fase final da doença. Renunciando a sua crueldade passada, Rufus explica a experiência de quase-morte abriu seus olhos para a verdade e ele agora deseja desfazer o caos que a sua empresa trouxe para o mundo. No entanto, Cloud não está disposto a ajudar Rufus. Ambos Cloud e seus amigos e Rufus e os turks lutar contra os Remanescentes de Sephiroth, avatares de Sephiroth nascido da Lifestream que querem se reunir com restos de Jenova assim Sephiroth puderia renascer. Rufus encontra o líder dos remanescentes, Kadaj, várias vezes como ele está à procura de Jenova, mas finge ignorar saber o paradeiro dela. Como Kadaj traz sua horda possuida de crianças infectadas pelo Geostigma, para lhe mostrar o caminho para Jenova e convoca Bahamut SIN para derrubar o monumento do Meteor da Shinra tinha erguido presumindo sobre restos de Jenova, Rufus e Kadaj assistem ao confronto de um edifício alto. Rufus remove o manto e levanta da cadeira de rodas, revelando a progressão de sua Geostigma não é tão avançada como ele tinha fingido, e o manto escondia os restos de Jenova de Kadaj de que Rufus estava segurando o tempo todo. Rufus joga o recipiente de Jenova fora fora do edifício, e quando Kadaj pula atrás deles para recuperar a caixa, Rufus segue e saca sua arma. Ele se atira e é pego em uma rede lançada por Tseng e Elena, mas Kadaj recolhe restos de Jenova embora ele esteja chateado pelo contêiner ser danificado. Kadaj escapa para as ruínas de Midgar, onde ele absorve restos de Jenova e se tornar Sephiroth, mas ele é derrotado por Cloud e dissolve-se no Lifestream. Rufus é curado do Geostigma quando Aerith Gainsborough chama uma chuva que cura, prolongando a vida da família Shinra e sua chance de redenção. Conflito com o Deepground É sugerido em Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' que Rufus secretamente financia a WRO chefiada por Reeve Tuesti, que tinha a sensação de seu misterioso benfeitor era alguém que devia "uma dívida com o planeta" (quase citando as palavras de Rufus Shinra a Cloud em ''Advent Children, palavra por palavra). Seu assinatura casaco branco é visto na abertura de Dirge of Cerberus como Rufus está sendo carregado em um transporte de emergência enquanto Yuffie está evacuando um setor de Midgar durante a queda do Meteoro. Jogabilidade Cloud enfrenta Rufus e Dark Nation no topo do edifício da Shinra em Final Fantasy VII. Criação e Desenvolvimento Em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Rufus estava coberto com um manto de modo a esconder o rosto, e sua voz foi feita suave e enganosa para dar-lhe uma sensação de mistério. Toru Okawa, que dubla Rufus na versão japonesa do filme, afirmou que ele tem a impressão que Rufus era o tipo de pessoa sempre escondia alguma coisa, e afirma que a cena em que ele se levanta de sua cadeira de rodas e lança a sua capa é sua cena favorita, onde Rufus revela seu segredo. Okawa observou que o dialogo de Rufus "um bom filho saberia" se tornou um favorito dos fãs, e Tetsuya Nomura brincou a ironia que isso vem de Rufus. Nomura disse que a voz de Okawa tinha um tom de mistério e elegância, e foi perfeito para a parte de Rufus: "Só alguém como Rufus, um presidente, seria capaz de pular de um prédio sem hesitação e esperando seus Turks para cuidar de tudo . " Musica tema Rufus tem um tema que toca durante sua cerimônia de iniciação intitulado "Rufus' Welcoming Ceremony." O tema também é ouvido em Final Fantasy IX sendo tocada por uma banda no Prima Vista depois de ser derrubado pela Rainha Brahne. Esta versão, chamada "Rufus' Welcoming Ceremony (Millennium Version)," É encontrada no album Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS. Um arranjo de piano do tema está incluído em Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VII. O tema também está incluída na coletânea Final Fantasy VII Vinyl Limited Edition. Outras aparições ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Rufus Illust.png|Ilustração. PFF Rufus.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Rufus Shinra é um aliado invocável Legend em ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Cartas de Habilidades= FFAB Shotgun - Rufus SSR.png|Shotgun (SSR). FFAB Shotgun - Rufus SSR+.png|Shotgun (SSR+). |-|Cartas Lendárias = File:FFAB Shotgun - Rufus Legend SSR.png|Shotgun (SSR). File:FFAB Shotgun - Rufus Legend SSR 2.png|Shotgun (SSR). File:FFAB Shotgun - Rufus Legend SSR+.png|Shotgun (SSR+). File:FFAB Shotgun - Rufus Legend SSR+ 2.png|Shotgun (SSR+). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Rufus Shinra aparece como um chefe e como um personagem jogável em ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Rufus FFVII.png|Chefe. FFRK Rufus.png|Personagem jogável. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Rufus aparece em uma carta de ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Galeria File:BeforeCrisisRufus.jpg|Rufus em Before Crisis. File:Rufus enemyFFVII.png|Modelo de batalha de Rufus em Final Fantasy VII. File:Rufus-ffvii-fmv.png|Rufus em uma FMV de Final Fantasy VII. File:Rufus advent children.png|Rufus coberto por um manto branco em Advent Children. File:Rufus-reno-and-rude.jpg|Render de Rufus com Reno e Rude de Advent Children. File:FF7 AC Rufus Play Arts Kai.jpg|Play Arts Kai. Etimologia Rufus é um nome de origem latina e significa "ruivo". hinra vem dos dois primeiros caracteres do , um japonês e variante de Shinra Banshou , uma expressão budista que passou a significar "Toda a Natureza" ou "Toda a Criação". de:Rufus Shinra fr:Rufus Shinra en:Rufus Shinra ru:Руфус Шинра Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy VII Categoria:Personagens de Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Categoria:Personagens de On the Way to a Smile Categoria:Antagonistas